Game Over
Game Over is the 5th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 17, 2014. It is the 27th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry Plot SpongeBob and Patrick get sucked into Call of Duty, and must fight and kill to escape...before it's too late. Story Squidward sat on the couch, addicted to Call of Duty. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" he screamed as he played the game. Charles Dingleberry walked in. "Sniff," he put a gun to his forehead. "I can take a hint." Charles shot himself dead. "There's a dead body on the floor, Eugene!" complained Plankton. "It's YOUR week to dispose of dead bodies, Sheldon!" snapped Krabs. "Can you two stop fightin'?" said Sandy. "We'll do it together." Sandy grabbed the left arm, Plankton grabbed the other arm arm, and Krabs grabbed one leg. "Hey, Squidward!" said Krabs. "Come help us carry this dead body downstairs!" "Fine!" said Squidward. He paused the game, grabbed one of the legs, and together they dragged the dead body out of the room. SpongeBob and Patrick emerged from the bathroom. "Wow, that was fun! Wasn't it, Patrick?" said SpongeBob. "It sure was, SpongeBob! Let's go do it again!" said Patrick. SpongeBob noticed Call of Duty paused on the TV screen. "What's this?" he said, picking up the controller. "It's some kind of dimension portal from the future!" said Patrick. "Don't be silly, Patrick! It's a video game!" said SpongeBob. SpongeBob unpaused the game and began playing. "It's a dimensional portal! I'll prove it!" said Patrick. Patrick tried to take the controller from SpongeBob, but they started tugging with it back and forth. A lightning bolt striked through the window, zapping both of them and electrically sending them through the wires and into Call of Duty. SpongeBob and Patrick looked around and saw people with guns shooting in all directions. "Augh! Take cover!" screamed SpongeBob. They jumped into a nearby trash can. "Ha! I told you it was a dimensional portal!!!" said Patrick. "It doesn't matter! We need to get outta here!" said SpongeBob. "But anywho, we should be safe in here for now..." Then they heard a rumbling sound. "Ummmm...SpongeBob...this IS a trash can, right?" asked Patrick. "Of course it is, Patrick!" said SpongeBob. "At least I think so..." BOOM! SpongeBob and Patrick were shot out of the cannon and were sent flying through the air. "Guess it wasn't a trash can!" yelled Patrick in mid air. SpongeBob and Patrick crashed into a random little shed. They sighed. "We're never gonna get out of here," said SpongeBob. "We should just give up." "Hey, SpongeBob, look what I found!" said Patrick. "Not in the mood, Patrick," said SpongeBob. "This is important!" said Patrick. "Fine! What is it?" asked SpongeBob. "A giant military tank!!!!!!!!" said Patrick. "How is that any good?" asked SpongeBob. "We can use it to kill all of our enemies!" said Patrick. "They're not even our enemies!" said SpongeBob. "They're just random people in the middle of a war!" "Who cares?!" said Patrick. "Let's kill them all!" So SpongeBob and Patrick hopped, and drove around the area and shot every last person dead. "That was too easy, baby!" said Patrick. "High five, brah!!!" said SpongeBob. After a few minutes of sitting there with nothing left to do, they got bored. "So I guess we're stuck in this dimension...." said Patrick. "I'm pretty sure we're stuck in the video game," said SpongeBob. "So the only way for us to escape is if somebody in the real world brought us back." "I'm sure Squidward will bring us back soon," said Patrick. "Yeah, any minute now!" said SpongeBob. IN THE REAL WORLD The gang walked back into the room. "That was most disgusting dead body this week!" said Plankton. "I know right?" said Krabs. "I'm washing me claws, that's for sure!" "You guys are so pathetic," said Sandy. "Man up and tolerate some dead cells and bacteria!" Krabs and Plankton ran into the bathroom together and closed the door. Squidward plopped on the couch, and picked up his controller. "I've got a date with-" "With WHO????????????????????????????" Sandy freaked. "....with Call of Duty......." said Squidward, creeped out. "Oh....in that case....go right ahead!" said Sandy. Squidward looked at the screen. "What!? All of the are dead?!" said Squidward. "That's no fun!" He then saw SpongeBob and Patrick on the TV screen waving their hands for help. "SpongeBob and Patrick are the only living playable characters? What happened?? THIS GAME STINKS!!!!" He destroyed the game with a jack hammer, and threw it out the window. "I never wanna see that game ever AGAIN!!!!!!!" raged Squidward. "Bad date?" asked Sandy. "Ya know, I bet there's somebody else who wants to go on a date with you...." she winked at him. "You're right," he said. "I'm gonna play Halo instead." "Grrrrrrrr....." Sandy smashed her face with a jack hammer and jumped out the window. IN THE GAME WORLD "Yeppp.....still waiting......" said Patrick. "Any minute now....." said SpongeBob. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Call of Duty Category:Crossover Episode Category:2014